


What do you want Deceit?

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Who, What, Where, Why, How Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deceit is trying, Gen, Making This Up As I Go, Patton has PTSD, Poor Deceit, Poor Roman, Roman is still asleep, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, i wrote this instead of doing homework, poor Patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Deceit goes to apologize to Patton, but will anyone believe him?





	1. Chapter 1

Patton opens his door but stops when he sees who is in his room. Deceit was sitting on his bed. Patton went to scream but deceit reacted fast. With the flick of his wrist Patton hand slap against his mouth muffling his scream. Deceit frown at him, “Please don’t scream, I just want to talk.” Patton looked at him with a confused expression. Deceit sigh and rolled his eyes. “Your room makes me tell the truth.” Patton nodded in response of understanding. “Can I trust that you won’t call the others?” Patton nodded as he went to close his door. Deceit flick his wrist and Patton pulled his hand away from his mouth. Deceit patted the bed. Patton went over and sat down.

 

“What do you want to talk about?”

 

“I want to apologize for what happened.” Patton was a little shock but stay silent to see where this went. Deceit saw that and continue. “I didn’t know that was going to happen to you. I thought you could handle it, I was wrong. I should have gotten you when I saw that your room was disappearing.”

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“I like being you.” He paused for a second “Well I like how everyone was treating me. Except VIrgil. He didn’t trust me for a second. He was always good at seeing through my tricks.” He gave a chuckle “Everyone loves you, they respect you. I liked it, I wanted it. At first I did it just to help Thomas. I thought I was protecting him by having him lie about his feelings. I was wrong. Then we had that “Family day” and I found that I enjoy hanging out with them.”

 

“Oh Deceit kiddo was this because how I was feeling about the break up?” Deceit nodded. Thomas was heart broken after his love broke up with him.

 

“He was so upset, I thought it would be easy to just pretend that everything was fine. To not worry his friends and move forward. By taking away his feelings I thought that would make everything better. I forgot that you were more than just feelings.”

 

“I should have talked about my feelings instead of hiding them. If I talked it out this wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself Patton. No matter how much I explain my reasoning it doesn’t change the fact that I hurt you, and for that I am truly sorry.”

 

“I forgive you Deceit” Deceit chuckled.

 

“Lie”

 

“What?”

 

“I know when you lie.” 

 

“But I wasn’t lying”

 

“Not attentional but it’s a lie nevertheless because you don’t believe in what you are saying. You just want me to feel better.”

 

“I guess that true.” He pause for a second  “What you did was wrong and it hurt a lot hearing all of those thoughts. It was scary but I’ve been learning to cope with it.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to make it better? For you to actually forgive me.” Patton sigh and thought for a minute.

 

“Well your right, you need to earn forgiveness. You could start with not doing that ever again.’

 

“Done”

 

“How about talking to us the next time you think your helping Thomas?” Deceit frowned he opened his mouth to speak but close it when he heard a knock at the door. They both froze.

 

“Patton?” It was Logan. They both started to panic, Deceit was going to sink out when Patton grab him and pointed to his closet. Deceit ran over to the closet.

 

“One second Logan” He said in a cheery tone despite his panic. He walked over to his door and opened it when he saw that Deceit was fully hidden. “Hello Logan, what can I do for you?”

 

“Your door was close so I thought that you might be upset.”

 

“Aww that is so sweet Lo, but I’m fine.” Logan cross his arms and raise an eyebrow.

 

“Then why was your door close?” They both knew that Patton only closes his door if he is upset or if he was talking to someone. Patton didn’t want to rat out Deceit knowing how bad that could go so he sigh.

 

“I’m just worry, that is all.” Logan became a little relax.

 

“Your worry about Roman.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ah well, that is understandable.”

 

“I’m worry about Virgil to. He hasn’t left Roman side and he hasn’t woken up yet.”

 

“Roman used a lot of energy with little break. He just needs to recharge. It just taking longer than we want, but I have looked him over and” He adjust his tie “he is getting better.” Patton smile

 

“That’s good. I think I’ll go to bed, I’m tired.” Logan Frowned

 

“Are you sure Patton?” Patton gave him a smile.

 

“Yeah, we can continue talking about this tomorrow. “ Logan nodded

 

“Alright Patton, goodnight.”

 

“Night LoLo” Logan started to walk to his room and Patton close his door once Logan enter his room. Patton gave a sigh of relief. “Ok Deceit you can come out now.”

 

“I’m gay” Patton giggled.

 

“That not what I meant.” Deceit came out of the closet.

 

“Couldn’t resist” He said as he sat back on the bed, Patton join him. “You sure walked that lie line” He smirked.

 

“How could you tell?” He asked curiously.

 

“I just know, but I can also watch body language. Everyone has a tell.”

 

“Oh really what are they?” Deceit chuckled

 

“Your eyes flick left before you lie. Roman moves his hand through his hair, Logan adjusts his tie. Virgil is the hardest because he does the action a lot lying or not but he never makes eye contact when he lies.” Patton giggled

 

“Wow, what’s yours?” Deceit laughs

 

“Like I would tell you. With how much I lie you’ll figure it out.”

 

“Well I’ll be sure to pay close attention for now on then.” Deceit frowned

 

“That will be a problem.” Patton frown

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m going back to the subconscious” Patton slap a hand on his leg.

 

“NO” Deceit jumped “why would you want to go there? That place is horrible and bad and” Patton starts taking short breaths. Deceit starts to panic.

 

“Patton calm down.” Patton start shaking, deceit didn’t know what to do. He was never good at this. Then there was another knock on his door.

 

“Patton? Are you ok?” That was Virgil, he sounded scared and out of breath. Deceit jump back into the closet after quickly getting out of Patton death grip. He really hated to leave him there like that, but there was no time to try to calm him down himself. The door open and Virgil ran in.

 

“Patton, look at me” Patton looked at him and Virgil started tapping his shoulder in a rhythm. 1 2 3 4 with his left hand, 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 with his right, 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 with his left again. Breath with me Patton. It took two minutes but Patton was able to calm down. Virgil sat on his bed next to Patton. “What happened?” Patton took a deep breath.

 

“I was thinking about it again.” Virgil nodded knowing what he ment. He rub circles on his back.

 

“It’s ok Patton. Why were you thinking about it?” Patton eyes flicker to the left.

 

“I don’t know, it just pops up once in awhile. I didn’t mean to scare you kiddo.” VIrgil sigh

 

“It’s alright Pat, I’m not upset about it. I’m just glad that you're alright. You want me to stay with you tonight?”

 

“Oh no it’s fine kiddo. I’m calm now.” Virgil nod and got up he was about to leave when he stop. “What’s wrong kiddo?”

 

“Patton is there anyone else in here?” Patton eye flicker to the left.

 

“No, just me.” Virgil looked at Patton then at the closet.

 

“Deceit come out of the closet” Patton flinch and there was a thud from the closet.

 

“I’m gay” Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

“Deceit don’t make me get you out by force” Deceit came out of the closet. “What do you want Deceit?”

 

“How did you know he was here?’ Patton asked.

 

“I could sense how anxious he was. Doesn’t answer my question though.”

 

“I wanted to apologizing to Patton.” Deceit said sheeply. Virgil was giving him the death glare, one wrong move and Deceit was sure Virgil would pounce. Virgil raise an eyebrow at Deceit answer.

 

“My room makes him tell the truth.” Patton answer Virgil silent question. Virgil nod.

 

“Did you apologize yet?”

 

“Yes, and I’ll be leaving now.”

 

“Good”

 

“Deceit wait, we can talk about this.”

 

“Sorry Patton, but this is for the best. I’m not exactly welcome or needed around here. I’ve cause you and the others enough pain as it is.” Deceit then sink out before Patton could speak more.


	2. Chapter 2

“Deceit” Patton sat on his bed in defect. Virgil frown and sat down next to him.

 

“Patton what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m worry about Deceit.” Virgil was taking back a little. 

 

“Why?”

 

“He left to go to the…” He took a deep breath “the subconscious. I don’t want him to be there all by himself.”

 

“Deceit can handle himself. He knows that it’s all lies.” He sighs “Only you would be worry about the person who gave you PTSD.”

 

“Hey now! None of that. He didn’t mean for that to happen.”

 

“Yeah right”

 

“It’s true! He only took my place because he thought he was helping Thomas.”

 

“He can’t replace you! He can’t do your job.”

 

“I know, he knows.” He sighs and stands up. “I’m going after him.” Virgil eyes widen as he stands up.

 

“The hell you are!”

 

“Virgil-”

 

“No you are not going there. Your going to give yourself a panic attack in seconds. I won’t let you go hurting yourself for Deceit of all people.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve to suffer! We should be working with him through problems not ignoring him!”

 

“He just going to get Thomas in trouble. He going to hurt Thomas.”

 

“That what everyone thought about you before we accepted you!” Virgil eyes went wide in shock and stay silent. “I’m going to help him and that is final!” Patton started to walk out of his room.

 

“WAIT... I’m coming with you.” Patton turn around

 

“You don’t have to do that Virgil. I know you want to stay with Roman.”

 

“Roman isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. The Subconscious is a maze, I don’t want you getting lost.”

 

“Aww kiddo thank you. Come on let’s go find Deceit.” Patton and Virgil left the room and made their way to the subconscious.

 

_Later_

 

“Are you sure about this?” VIrgil asked hoping Patton will back down. He could feel Patton heart rate increase as they stand at the entrance. Patton took a deep breath.

 

“Yeah we're doing this.” Patton takes a step forward. VIrgil grabs Patton hand holding him back. Patton looks at him.

 

“If it becomes too much. We are leaving got it? I don’t want you panicking on me ok.”

 

“Alright Virgil, I’ll let you know if it becomes too much.” Virgil nods

 

“Remember anything you hear is lies. We all care about you.” Patton smiles.

 

“Right, well let’s get going.” Patton starts walking in, VIrgil still holding to Patton hand follows. Virgil walks in front of Patton.

 

“Here I’ll lead, I know where we're going.” Patton nods and follows Virgil. The voices started again.

 

_“You’re failing your family”_

 

Lie

 

_“You don’t care for Roman”_

 

Lie

 

_“You are here instead of taking care of Roman.”_

 

Logan is taking care of Roman. He will be fine until we get back.

 

_“But what if he isn’t? What if he not getting better?”_

 

Logan says that he is

 

_“What if he lying?”_

 

Logan wouldn’t- Patton thought for a second. Something Deceit said stick out to him.

 

 _“Logan adjusts his tie.”_ ring in Patton head. Then he remembers his talk with Logan.

 

 _“It just taking longer than we want, but I have looked him over and” He adjust his tie “he is getting better.”_ he adjust his tie, he adjust his tie, he adjust his tie, HE ADJUST HIS TIE, **HE ADJUST HIS TIE.** Patton stop walking, his grip on Virgil hand got tighter.

 

“Were almost there Patton.” Virgil turn to face Patton who face turn white. “PATTON”

 

“He adjust his tie. Logan was lying, Logan is lying. Roman not getting better, Roman is in danger.” Patton thoughts scream at him keeping his from hearing Virgil. Patton feels something pushing and pulling him. He blinks and sees Virgil shaking him, slowly his hearing comes back.

 

“-TON... TTON... PATTON! SNAP OUT OF IT” Virgil pled. Patton gasp for air then started coughing. Virgil stop shaking him switching to rubbing circles onto his back. “When your ready we are leaving.” Patton nodded his head.

 

_“Giving up? You can’t help Roman, you can’t help Deceit. Your a failure”_

 

Lie. Patton shake his head. Roman would have to wait. He was going to prove this voice wrong. “No, you said we were almost there. I can make it.”

 

“That wasn’t the deal Patton. You almost lost it.”

 

“Come on let’s just keep moving. The faster we get there the faster we can leave right?” Virgil growled

 

“Fine, but one more of those and were gone.” Patton nodded his head as he grabs Virgil hand again. Virgil keeps walking.

 

_“Just give up”_

 

No

 

_“He won’t come back. He thinks you all hate him”_

 

I’ll make him believe

 

_“Your wasting time, Roman isn’t getting any better.”_

 

“Were here” Virgil called out, taking Patton out of his thoughts. They were facing a house that looked a lot like theirs except darker.

 

“Is this where-”

 

“Yeah, come on I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to.” Virgil opens the door and walks in, Patton right behind him. It indeed look like their house, the only difference was the desaturated color that made for a gloomy atmosphere. “Come on Deceit room is upstairs.” Virgil and Patton start going up the stairs. Virgil knock on his door.

 

Deceit was pacing in his room deep in thought. He didn’t expect there to be a knock on his door. He stop pacing and looked at his door. “Who is it?”

 

“It’s Virgil and Patton, let us in.” Patton? Here? Why? He shouldn’t be here. Deceit went to his door and swung it open.

 

“You shouldn’t be here”

 

“Was that a lie?” Patton till his head. Deceit rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m being serious, you shouldn’t be here." He looked at Virgil "I thought you of all people would have more sense then to let him come back here.” Virgil glare and growl at him.

 

“Like I wanted him to come here. Patton wouldn’t listen to reason so I had to make sure he didn’t get lost.”

 

_“Look now what you did, they're arguing. This is your fault.”_

 

Shut up

 

_“Everyone is always fighting about something”_

 

I said shut up

 

_“Some dad you are”_

 

“I SAID SHUT UP” Patton yelled aloud Virgil and Deceit stop yelling to look at Patton. Patton had his hands over his ears. Virgil put his hands on his shoulder.

 

“Patton listen to me. It’s ok, everything is going to be ok.”

 

“In here quickly.” Deceit push them into his room and close the door. Patton took a deep breath and lower his hands. Virgil relax a little too. “It should be safe in here.”

 

“So is this another room where you tell the truth in?” Patton asked getting his bearings.

 

“Your room makes me tell only truths. Every other room makes me only lies, in my room I have a choice. I’m choosing to tell the truth.” Patton nodded.

 

“Thank you Deceit” Deceit glare at Patton.

 

“You shouldn’t be here! This is highly stupid. Why on earth would you come here?”

 

“To get you to come back!” Deceit froze for a second.

 

“Why?” He couldn't understand why Patton would want him back. Probably Patton being Patton. 

 

“You told me you like it when you were respected. That show me that you aren’t respected. I want to change that, but I can’t when you are hiding away.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long I was drawing a blank. Writers block am I right.

“I appreciate what your trying to do Patton; really I do, but my answer is still no.”

 

“Why are you being so stubborn about this?” Patton and Deceit have been arguing about this for 10 minutes now and Deceit was honestly getting tired of it. 

 

“Maybe because Virgil hasn’t stop glaring at me since you have been here. Which is a good enough sign as any that I’m not going to be respected.” Patton turns to face Virgil who is indeed glaring at Deceit.

 

“Virgil stop it, that not helping!” Virgil looks at Patton

 

“I don’t trust him, he could be up to something.”

 

“See this is exactly what I’m talking about. There is no trust.”

 

“You lie all the time. How am I supposed to trust you?”

 

“You know that’s not by choice! I’m telling the truth now. I’ve done nothing but told the truth all night.”

 

“You also threw Patton into a panic attack.”

 

“That was an accident!” Deceit starts to get frustrated. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone. He had plans.

 

“Stop it. This is getting us nowhere.” Patton pled, looking at the two glaring sides. Eye flickers “I _don’t_ care about you two and would _hate_ it if you two stop fighting!” Patton eyes went wide as he slaps his hand to his mouth. Virgil and Deceit eyes widen too. Flicker “I’m _not_ sorry” Patton slap his mouth again. Virgil glares at Deceit who puts his hands up.

 

“It’s not me, its the room. It turns everyone into a lier.” Virgil looks to the ground

 

“I _believe_ you” Deceit raise an eyebrow. “Ok I _don’t_ believe you”

 

“You should really get going.”

 

“Not _with_ you!” Patton try to say.

 

“Patton please there are better things to be worrying about than me. Besides It's late and I'm tired.”

 

“He’s _wrong_ Patton”

 

“ _Yes_ !” Patton took a deep breath “I _love_ that I can only lie.” Deceit almost chuckled at that.

 

'welcome to my world' He thought “Then leave, now that you have made it here you can sink in and out whenever you want.” is what he actually said. As he didn't really want them to come back hopefully knowing how easy come back will be will get them to leave for just a little bit.

 

“He’s _lying_ Patton, let's _stay_ ” Patton sighs in defect.

 

“Fine” Virgil hold onto Patton hand and they sink out. Deceit wave at them as they do. When they are gone he sighs. “Finally” he asked himself. "Now I have work to do."

 

Patton and VIrgil sink back into their living room. Patton sighs, Virgil puts an hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s alright Patton”

 

“No it’s not VIrgil. I just want-” he cuts himself off when he sees Logan coming down the stairs. “Logan lie” went off in Patton head. VIrgil looked between Logan and Patton with concern. Logan finally looked up and saw the two.

 

“There you two are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?”

 

“Patton wanted-”

 

“How is Roman?” Patton cut Virgil off to Virgil and Logan surprise. Patton himself looked serious, his smile missing as he glares at Logan. Logan was a little taken back from the question and his attitude. Then he compose himself and adjust his tie before speaking.

 

“Roman is doing better, it should be only a day or more until he wakes up.” Virgil relax at that but Patton tense up and grew furious.

 

“Don’t lie to me Logan!” Patton said coldly, Virgil and Logan took a step back in shock.

 

“Patton I-”

 

“He not getting better is he?” He said solfy. Logan gave in.

 

“No he’s not. I don’t know why but he hasn’t gotten any better. He’s gotten worse. His heart rate has lower and he’s now absorbing items in his room to take the creative energy.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Virgil pipe in.

 

“I didn’t want to worry you. I thought I could find a way to fix this.”

 

“We can help you! You don’t have to do this alone.” Patton fire back.

 

“I’m sorry." He pause for a second "Your right it was foolish of me to keep this from you.” Patton relaxed, Virgil was still glaring. Patton put an hand on his shoulder. Virgil looked at Patton, his face said “not now” and Virgil sighed.

 

“So Roman is destroying his room for energy.  What happens if he runs out of room to take?” Virgil asked.

 

“I don’t know” Logan looked defeated.

 

“I’m going to check on him, see how he and his room is doing.” Patton started walking up the stairs not waiting for an response. He was going to check on his kiddo if Logan likes it or not. VIrgil and Logan looked at each other. Virgil went back to glaring while Logan looked sheepish and guilty.

 

“Virgil I-”

 

“GUYS COME QUICK” Patton yelled from upstairs. Virgil and Logan ran up and into Roman room. His room was very empty with Patton standing in the middle of it. “He’s gone.”


	4. Chapter 4

Deceit paced in his room. “Roman is not getting better. That is not good, I don’t want to think about what will happen if he...no he will be fine. Think, why would he not be getting better? He in the room full of the most creative energy. Useless he using the energy he taking he sure be fine.” Deceit pause “That’s it!”

 

Deceit sunk out of his room and into Romans. He could hear the vague sound of arguing coming from down stairs. He ignore it for now, it wasn’t important. He looked around Roman room. It was definitely less full than the last time he was in here, the walls were lacking Disney posters. His red curtains were gone and there was no sight outside the window that was probably disappear any second. Deceit was surprise, he knew that Roman would end up doing this, but it was happening at a faster pace than he thought. Roman won’t have a room in maybe a hour, hour and half if he was luck. In any case he didn’t have much time. He looked at Roman he was definitely not at peace. He looked over to the dreamscape door. It was flickering. If Deceit was going to fix this, it was now or never. He picked up Roman and went into the dreamscape. The door fanished after they went through. “Guess I’m stuck here for now.” He put Roman down. He knows that this can go horribly wrong but he had to at least try. Hopefully Roman doesn’t die to whatever his mind came up with.

 

The Dreamscape reacted with the present of Roman. Deceit was about to see whatever nightmare Roman had gotten himself into. What worst is that whatever it is Deceit had to join him. He lay down next to Roman and conjure a sleeping potion. He watched the area darken as he drank the potion. He was out in seconds.

 

Deceit woke up to a kingdom on fire literally. “Well _this will be fun_ ” Deceit looked at one of the royal guards and change to looked more like him. Then rush into the capital. “Where is Prince Roman?” He called out to a guard.

 

“He fighting the dragon witch in the caste. Don’t worry about him save the people!” Deceit nodded but went straight to the castle.

 

“Why is it always a dragon witch? Honestly can he not think of any other villains?” Deceit mumble to himself. The roar of dragons were loud in his ears.  He looked up in the sky to see someone riding a dragon. He was wearing a bowler hat? “Oh goodness gracious of course he would make me a villian too. I bet last year VIrgil was also riding a dragon.” Nevertheless Deceit kept moving towards the castle. Deceit made it to the castle before he heard a voice.

 

“Well haven’t you been a _good boy”_ Deceit turn around to face himself. “Trying to play hero are we?” He chuckled, Deceit started to walk backwards. He didn’t have time to argue with himself about morality of all things. The other move closer. “This will change _everything_ ” Deceit got close to the door, he turned and flung it open and went through. Only to find himself in front of him. “You _can_ run from me that easily.”

 

“Just leave me alone! I don’t have time for this.” He yelled back. He needs to get to Roman and help him before it was too late. He didn’t have time to go soul searching.

 

“Why do you care? We are the villian. We should be crushing Roman.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt the sides!”

 

“Why not? That’s what the sides think, it’s what the fans think.” That one sting. “Whenever they need a villian for their stories it is always us. Might as well embrace it.” He was right, everyone saw him as the villian just looking out for himself. “I mean you have a little. Just look at Patton. You gave him PTSD from that stunt that we did.”

 

“THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” He yelled back.

 

“Does it matter?” He smirk at Deceit who deflated. It didn’t matter, accident or not, that was what he did. “What do you want Deceit?” Deceit looked up at him “What do you really want?” What did he want? To save Roman, to be accepted, to be respected, to be love. He wanted to be the hero. He wanted to be apart of the family. “You can’t have what you want. It will never happen. Just give up!”

 

“No” The other looked a him puzzled.

 

“No? What do you mean no? It’s pointless, they will never except you, us. We’re the villain!”

 

“Falsehood.” Deceit looked him in the eye. “I will not be the villain anymore!”

 

“How? Who going to believe you? Why would anyone believe you? Where are you going to go when you fail. What are you going to do when you fall?”

 

“I’m going to save Roman and go from there. Patton got my back. I believe in him and that is all I need.”

 

“Roman won’t let you help him. He remembers what you did to Patton. He will slice you up where you stand and use your head like a trophy.”

 

“You don’t know that”

 

“Yet that is what you believe will happen.”

 

“ _No it’s not_ ’

 

“Falsehood” The other chuckled. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Deceit took a deep breath.

 

‘Everything is going to be _fine_ ” or at least that what he wanted to believe. He move to the next door. It was time to face Roman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry that this took so long to get out. As you problem saw I got really infested in another series. Now that I am taking a break on that I figure I should get back to this and maybe finished it. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a great day and happy reading!

Deceit opens the door and looks to see Roman fighting the dragon witch. She looks at Deceit and smiles. “Nice for you to show up partner.” Deceit fell a pit in his stomach as an angry looking Roman turn his head to face him. Deceit looked at himself to see that his disguise was gone. Roman has fully turn to face him. 

 

“YOU, HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!” Deceit jumped, he knew that he couldn’t talk his way out, but he didn’t want to fight his way out either. Roman charges him and Deceit for once summons a shield. He blocks the attack as the witch laughs and vanishes leaving Deceit alone with Roman.

 

“Roman please stop.” Deceit plead.

 

“Why? You hurt Patton, he hasn’t been the same since you threw him out!” Roman yelled back as he goes to strike again. He hits Deceit shield.

 

“I’m sorry, I truly am, but you need to listen to me-” 

 

“No! I don’t have to listen to anything you say.” 

 

“Roman your stuck in a dream. This is a nightmare. Wake up.”

 

“No I’m not, your just trying to trick me again.” He pushes Deceit against the wall trapping him. Deceit starts hearing Romans lies.

 

_ ‘I wasn’t smart enough, I wasn’t fast enough, I fail Patton, I endanger my family.’  _

 

“Roman you are strong.” Deceit tried.

 

“Of course I’m strong. I’m strong enough to stop you here and now.” Roman tries to hit him but the shield covers too much of Deceit body Roman backs off. “Fight me like a man, or are you just a quivering snake?” His voice holding hatred. Deceit arms was getting tired. This shield was very heavy and the guilt he was feeling wasn’t helping either.

 

“Roman It wasn’t your fault that anyone got hurt.”

 

“Of course not, you hurt Patton!”  _ ‘I also hurt Patton by not being fast enough.’ _

 

“Your right, It’s my fault. It’s only my fault. I hurt Patton, I made it so you couldn’t help him. I play you and your friends like dolls.” Deceit have to make him believe it wasn't’ his fault.

 

“You are truly a villian Deceit.” Deceit arms gives out and he drops his shield. He frowns and looks at Roman sadly. 

 

“I know” Roman strikes stabbing him in the stomach. Deceit grits in pain. “You are strong, and your family needs you. Wake up and protect them.” Deceit falls over holding his side. He wakes up finding that the wound is still there. He looks over to Roman who looks to be waking up soon he pull himself up. Looking up he sees dream Roman standing there the dragon witch returns.

 

“You killed Deceit, well done. Thomas will never lie again.” Roman looked at where Deceit uses to lay then turns to look at her. 

 

“I’m dreaming, this isn’t real, but what is real is that my family needs me. Goodbye witch.” The witch glares at him as she slowly fades away. Roman wakes up slowly. He looks around to find that he in the dreamscape again. Then he finds Deceit. He flinches away, but Deceit just hold his hand up. The other covering his wound. 

 

“ _ Do _ worry I’m here to hurt you.” Deceit says, sad that he is back to saying the opposite. 

 

“What do you want?” Roman glare at him.

 

“Nothing, just open the door and I’ll  _ stay _ .” Roman looks him over and sees the blood dripping from him. Things start to click.

 

“Your injured!” Roman eyes widen he had attack the real Deceit, but why? Why was he here?

 

“ _ Does _ matter,  _ close _ the door.” Deceit need to get to his room. Roman snaps his fingers and opens the door. Deceit slowly made it to the door. Feeling shocks of pain every step of the way. He made it to Roman room to be greeted by the others. 

 

“Deceit what did you do?” Virgil yelled being hold back by Logan. Patton quickly saw the blood but before he could say anything Deceit sink out. Roman came out seconds later. “ROMAN” Logan let go of Virgil so he could run up and hug the creative side. “We were so worry about you.” 

 

“Sorry about that Virgil, but I’m very confused on what is happening? I thought I got us out of the dreamscape.” Roman asked looking at his very empty room.

 

“You did, but you wouldn’t wake up.” Patton answered.

 

“You used up to much creative energy. You started absorbing your room for energy.” Logan added. 

 

“And Deceit?” Roman asked rubbing Virgil back. 

 

“It looked like he took you back to the dreamscape for some unknown reason. What happened in there?”

 

“I was stuck in a nightmare. I saw Deceit and I attacked him. He told me I was strong and that you all needed me. After I stab him he disappear and I realized that I was dreaming. I woke up and Deceit was there but it looked like I actually did stab him. He begged me to open the door and here we are.” 

 

“It looks like Deceit was trying to help.” Patton said looking at everyone questionable faces.

 

“Patton we don’t know that. He could have been trying to hurt Roman. Maybe he put Roman in the dreamscape to enter his dream to hurt him.” Virgil protested.

 

“Virgil that doesn’t make sense. If his only goal was to hurt Roman he wouldn’t need to go to the dreamscape to do it. In fact doing so would give Roman a fighting chance.” Logan analogized.

 

“I don’t think that was his goal. He wouldn’t attack me just kept blocking my attack with a giant shield.”  

 

“Guys Deceit has been stab! We need to help him.”

 

“Patton why do you care so much about Deceit? He hurt you and-” Patton groans loudly and summons a med kit. 

 

“I don’t have time for this. I’m helping Deceit.” Virgil eyes widen as he goes to grab Patton but he sink out before Virgil could get to him. 

 

“Patton…” Virgil whispers.

 

“Where did he go?” Roman asked.

 

“The dark side of the mind.”

 

“Is he nuts? Light sides can’t go to the dark side. It’s cruptive.” Logan stated. 

 

“I know, I’ll go get him. Stay here I won’t be long.” Virgil sinked out before they could protest.


	6. Chapter 6

Deceit sink back into his room with a thud. Pain shot through his whole body. “Maybe letting Roman stab me was a bad idea even if I did deserved it.” He slowly pull himself up. “I wonder if I’m going to die? What would happen to Thomas? Even if they all hate me I am still important for Thomas life.” He falls onto his bed. He closes his eyes semi accepting his fate. 

 

“Deceit!” Patton cried out as he sink in and saw Deceit bleeding out on his bed. Deceit eyes shot open as he painfully sit up letting out a cry of pain. Patton moved fast going over to him and opening the kit. “Hold on I’ll patch you up.” Deceit looked at him in shock. 

 

“Why are you helping me?” 

 

“Because that the right thing to do and because I care about you.” Patton lift up Deceit bloody shirt and starting to clean his wound. “Thank you for saving Roman.” 

 

Deceit blinks he looks at Patton. “How do you know that was what I was doing?” Before Patton could answered Virgil sink in. 

 

“Patton you can’t stay here.” Virgil touches his shoulder and Patton push him off. 

 

“Could you just stop for one minute.” Virgil stood there shocked. “Look Deceit is in bad shape and I don’t care what he did, he still needs help and I can’t turn a blind eye to that. He helped Roman he shouldn’t be punished for it. So I’m stay, I’m going to help him no matter if any of you like it or not. Now will you please just let me work.” He turns back to Deceit wound as he starts wrapping it. He ignores Virgil and Deceit shock faces. Virgil looked at Deceit they lock eyes. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Virgil asked.

 

“It’s simple really. You wouldn’t have believe me. You would say that taking Roman back to the dreamscape was too risky. You would have thought that I just wanted to hurt Roman. You would have told me to leave. You would know I wouldn’t give up that easily and guard Roman and when Roman died you would blame me for it. We didn’t have time to play that song and dance so sneaking him in was the best option.” Deceit painfully answered. 

 

“I would have believe you.” Patton whispered. He looks up at Deceit. “I have your back, you just need to trust me.”

 

Virgil looked down. Deceit really just wanted to help. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all, still doesn't excuse what he did to Patton but if Patton doesn't have a problem with it. Virgil sighs. “Let me help you.” Patton smiles.

 

“Thanks kiddo.”

 

“Patton you really shouldn't be here.”

 

“I know but I don't care about that right now.”

 

“Can't you sink out with us.” Virgil asks as he wraps Deceit.

 

“No, I'm in too much pain.”

 

“Your lucky that you didn't lose too much blood but your still going to be light-headed.” Patton handed him pain killers.

 

Deceit takes them. “I could have told you that one.” He forces a smirk through the pain. 

 

Virgil looks at Patton's feet. “Patton please go back, I'll take care of Dee.” 

 

“But-”

 

“No butts, Virgil just wants to keep you safe Patton and here isn't safe. So please go back to the light side. Virgil isn't lying when he says that we will take care of me.” 

 

Patton sighs “Ok, but I'll be back later I promise.” Patton sinks out. 

 

“You lied to Patton.” Virgil crosses his arms.

 

“So did you.” Deceit smirks.

 

“I'm just trying to wrap my head around what is going on with you.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“What do you want? What is your goal?” 

 

“My goal has always been to protect Thomas just like the rest of you. Our ways just differs. I've made mistake I will admit to that.”

 

“Yeah you've made a lot of mistakes. You think saving Roman chances anything?”

 

“It seem not.” Deceit sighs “We used to be friends.”

 

“That was before you betrayed me.” 

 

“Oh yes and your new life is way worst now. I'm so sorry that you have to suffer like this.” 

 

Virgil pauses for a second. “You got me kicked out.” 

 

“Like you wanted to stay.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Thomas needed you, the others needed you.” 

 

Virgil looks down. “So, what? You're some kind of misunderstood hero?”

 

“I don't know what I am. I've acted like a villain, been treated like a villain from you lot and the fans. Maybe that is my role. Maybe what I wanted was to disappear and never come back.”

 

“Thomas would never lie again.”

 

“Thomas would hold no secret he would say what was on his mind. Sounds great doesn't it?”

 

“No that's terrible, he could get in so much trouble. He could get himself into danger.” Virgil sighs “Ok so we need you.”

 

“That's sweet but I still feel like trash and I'm not talking about the stab wound in my side.”

 

“Why did you save Roman?” 

 

“Because despite what you think I care about you. If Thomas lost his creativity it would be disastrous. Not good on the mental health and between you and me; I actually quite like Roman.” Virgil gave him a look not expecting that one. “We work closely together even if he doesn't know it. I help him act, I protect his ego, of course I was going to save him.”

 

“And he stabbed you in the side.” 

 

“Never said he liked me back. Besides I deserve it, with everything I've done.”

 

Virgil had to stop himself for giving the “No you don't” line that Patton gives him so many times before, but did Deceit really deserve it? He could have die and he seem fine with that. Though Virgil would be lying if he says he hasn't felt that way before. Something Patton said ring in his head. 

 

_'T_ _ hat's what everyone thought about you before we accepted you!'  _

 

Was Virgil treating Deceit the same way as the others did to him? Was that why Patton was trying so hard? Virgil sighs. “Alright I believe you.” 

 

“Believe what?” Deceit raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Everything, maybe you're really just trying to help and if Patton is willing to give you a chance then so am I.”

 

Deceit smiles knowing that Virgil isn't lying. “Thank you.”

 

“How about we take this up to the light side?”

 

“You sure?” 

 

Virgil picks him up. “Yeah I'm sure let's go.” And with that they sink out.


End file.
